Noche de tragos
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Fic Experimental. Especial de San Valentín.


**Noche de tragos**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

Fic Experimental. Especial de San Valentín.

Basado los personajes creados por **mí**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo,** **Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 ** _-Escritor: Mensaje_**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ " (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Noche de tragos**

Era una cruda noche de tormenta, la electricidad relucía por su ausencia, una solitaria vela iluminaba el recinto junto con los truenos, entonces las puertas se abren de par en par, apagando la vela y dejando entrar 3 sombras.

-¿No podían entrar de una forma menos abrupta?-Dijo apático el joven cantinero mientras encendía un fosforo para prender de nuevo la vela.

-Cállate y sírvenos algo-Dijo otra voz, uno de los 3 recién llegados-Y danos algo fuerte para mi hermano.

Se hizo entonces silencio a la par que la lluvia finalmente se relajaba y dejaba oír mejor el solitario, triste y desconsolado llanto metálico que procedía de uno de los recién llegados.

-Parece grave…-Dijo el cantinero finalmente logrando prender el fosforo y procediendo inmediatamente a encender la vela, revelando el rostro de un Arturo Molina literalmente jodido, a pesar de aun ser joven, tenía un terrible moretón en el ojo, una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda sin mencionar sus ojos apagados y apáticos, su cuerpo a pesar de tener unos 22 jóvenes años, su mirada expresaba la tristeza y amargura de al menos unos 90 años, no parecía en lo más mínimo el amable y sonriente chico torpe que alguna vez fue, su vestimenta consistía en un simple y modesto pantalón negro parchado y remendado hasta decir basta, una camisa azul y un mandil originalmente blanco, pero ahora lleno de manchas de distintos escupitajos de alcohol de mala calidad-Denme un momento, la casa paga-Dijo antes de disponerse a servir cuatro tragos, uno especialmente fuerte para el desconsolado de la armadura.

-Y… ¿Cómo va el negocio?-Pregunto levemente temeroso Multiverso.

-Es una mierda-Dijo molesto Arturo-Los cerdos que tengo que ver a diario solo me escupen lo que no les parece digno de ser bebido y algunos tienen la osadía de noquearme para irse sin pagar.

-¿No has llamado a la policía?

-Si… Pero apenas me vieron me dieron con sus macanas y se llevaron una que otra de las pocas cervezas de marca, junto a las ganancias.

-Vaya…-Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Oye Arti, ¿No fue ayer tú cumpleaños?-Recordó Body Master-Felicidades…

-Lo que sea, como si me importaran aun esas tonterías-Dijo antes de colocar las bebidas junto a los tres hermanos-Dimy, ¿Qué paso?

El de armadura solo vio al castaño un momento antes de derrumbarse.

-Busco a su ex novia… No termino bien, y pues… No se limito solo a rechazarlo, lo humillo públicamente.

-Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho de problemas por esa mierda del amor seria pobre por que le daría la moneda al pobre incauto que cayo con ese angelito arquero del demonio-Dijo Arturo antes de darle un sorbo a su tarro-Tratemos de hablar de otra cosa, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el palacio?-El silencio se hizo presente sin más.

- _Ehr…_ -Body Master solo miro apenado al suelo.

-Body le cedió su ex todo el gobierno y el palacio a su ex con tal de que regresaran… Ella acepto los títulos, pero no a Body… Ahora no tenemos donde ir-Dijo apenado y furioso Multiverso mientras apretaba sus puños-Estamos en la calle.

-Me recuerdan a mi hace un año… Cuando aún era Arturo.

-¿Te cambiaste el nombre o algo?-Pregunto Multiverso.

-No, pero ya no quiero saber nada que implique ser Arturo Molina, la única razón por la que sigo usando mi nombre es por que lo necesito para la compra de esta porquería-Dijo antes de beber mas de ese alcohol de mala calidad-Como sea, ¿Detalles?

-Pues… Dimentor le rogo, le lloro, le imploro de rodillas que al menos fueran amigos, ella solo se rio y se fue, lo malo es que lo hizo en medio de una plaza pública y aunque algunos sintieron lastima, entre mas pasaba el tiempo, los demás empezaron a reírse también, pronto los niños empezaron a lanzarle jitomates, piedras y lo que tuvieran a la mano.

Ante esto el castaño se levanto y tomo la vela para acercarla a sus 3 interlocutores para verlos mejor, notando que no tenían mucho mejor aspecto que él

De Dimentor escurrían todo tipo de comida y basura que le pudieran haber arrojado, el visor de su armadura estaba quebrado por una piedra que de seguro le dio directo y de su cuerno izquierdo colgaba una lata de sopa.

-Este lugar apesta tanto que no note tus fachas con el olor-Fue el único comentario que dijo el castaño.

Body Master tampoco lo había tenido fácil, tenía cortes sangrantes por todo su traje de arlequín, su máscara estaba triste y rota dejando ver sus verdaderos y extraños ojos de estrella… O mejor dicho ojo, pues en su ojo derecho había un parche, y no parecía que lo usara por gusto.

-¿Te revolcaste con una navaja suiza o algo por el estilo?-Dijo con un sarcasmo apagado sin más.

Multiverso en comparación era el mejor parado, limitándose a rasguños en la cara.

-Tu no estas tan mal… No me digan que todos terminaron así por sus ex´s…

-Bueno… Cuando le di todo, eso incluía la guardia real, les ordeno sacarme de ahí con lujo de violencia-Dijo Body Master decaído antes de no aguantar más y beber todo su trago, ante lo que su cara se empezó a poner levemente verde-¿Qué es…?... _Blorp…_ -Sin más vomito en el delantal de Arturo, cosa ante la cual el castaño apenas se inmuto no estando sorprendido-Lo… Lo siento…

-Te daré un consejo… No bebas de fondo, a sorbos es menos la revoltura en tu estomago-Dijo Arturo antes de lanzar su mandil y poniéndose uno mas sucio, pero al menos seco-¿Y tú Multi?

-Bueno… Mi ex simplemente me bloqueo de todas sus redes, no intento acercarme pues creo que llamaría a la policía.

-Las ex son un problema sin dudas-Dijo Arturo antes de volver a su bebida-Mírenme a mí, yo estoy resignado a sobrevivir vendiendo alcohol de porquería en un bar de mierda-Dicho esto una viga de madera se desplomo al lado de ellos, aunque prefirieron no darle mucha importancia.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esto?-Pregunto Dimentor finalmente relajando su llanto para beber y posteriormente escupir lo que Arturo le sirvió-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!

-Agua del retrete, ideal para quitarte el llanto-Y antes de que Dimentor replicara, Arturo continuo-Y sobre mi… Solo diré que tenía una carrera casi asegurada en el teatro, mi sueño de ser actor finalmente se haría realidad y había conseguido mi primer estelar fuera del país, tuve una primera gira con éxito moderado, pero al menos no fue un fracaso.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Pues… No conseguí mi estelar solo por mí, me enamore de la productora, ella se enamoró de mí, luego, de la nada me corto, quise hacer algo grande para impresionarla, utilice algo de la utilería del teatro… Y después de un incidente con un vestido, me vetaron, un infeliz se robo mi papel, me sustituyo, y como los otros actores y gente del staff tenían sus contactos, me pusieron en su lista negra… Por lo que ahora solo estoy aquí, en esta porquería que tengo que llamar hogar… Y tanto me decían que era imprescindible, que la obra no sería nada sin mí, pues escribí una parte de la misma… No les costó mucho quitarme mis créditos y reemplazarme… Esto-Dijo señalando la cicatriz de su mejilla-Me la causo la actriz con la que coprotagonicé en la obra, vaya amiga de la que me hice, sin siquiera dejarme explicar nada. No importa si tus intenciones son buenas o malas, si cometes un error todo el mundo te tratara como el peor bastardo que hubiera nacido sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Lo… Lo siento Arturo-Dijo Multiverso.

-No lo sientas, no es como si mi ruina fuera la gran cosa… Y a pesar de todo…

-Daria cualquier cosa por volver a hablar con ella…-Soltó Dimentor.

-Poder reír y divertirme con ella, aunque fuera una última vez…-Dijo Body.

-Pasar un día contemplándola solamente, teniéndola a mi lado… Oliendo su cabello-Menciono melancólico Multiverso.

-Por que me vuelva a amar-Termino sombrío Arturo.

Los cuatro se vieron entre ellos y rieron levemente de forma apagada.

-Estamos mal…-Admitió Arturo.

-No pudimos dejarlas ir…-Dijo Body Master terminando su trago.

-Duele, pero no podemos seguir así…-Concluyo Multivero.

-Pero la vida sin ella… Es tan… Vacía…-Replico Dimentor con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Aun la amo-Admitieron los 4 para si mismos.

-Si tan solo pudiera frenar esta mierda como lo hago con una bicicleta o un auto-Exclamo Arturo.

-A veces creo que la única salida es la muerte-Susurro Dimentor, esperando que no lo escucharan.

-Tal vez, pero suicidarse sería una cobardía-Comento Multiverso con un conflicto interno ante lo que decía.

-Si…-Dijo Body Master-Una cobardía muy baja hasta para nosotros…-Entonces levanto la mirada-A menos que… Nos mate alguien más.

-¿A qué te refieres Body?-Pregunto Multiverso interesado.

-¿Tienen sus revolver?-Respondió Body con una pregunta mientras sacaba el propio-Yo le disparo a Dimy, Dimy a Arti, Arti a Multi y Multi a mí, a si no contara del todo como suicidio.

Los otros 3 se le quedaron viendo, cualquier persona se hubiera negado a tal idea, pero ellos no eran cualquier persona, ni estaban en su mejor momento ni en todas sus facultades mentales, por lo que cada uno saco su revólver y se pusieron sus sombreros de vaquero.

-Esta tierra muerta ya no vale nada para mí, no tengo nada que me aferre ya a este asqueroso plano terrenal…-Dijo Arturo frio-Hagámoslo.

-Al menos ya no tengo que encargarme de los problemas de ese montón de desagradecidos del desierto-Afirmo Dimentor convencido.

-Supongo que por mi esta bien… Pero no me siento bien disparándole a mi hermano de sangre-Concluyo Multiverso.

-Está bien, entonces yo te disparo Multi, tu dispárale a Arti, Arti a Dimy y Dimy a mí.

-Por mi bien.

Los cuatro se pararon en circulo lo mas cerca que pudieron para poder estirar completamente sus brazos apuntando al corazón de su objetivo, el frio metal de cada revolver estremeció levemente a cada uno al hacer contacto con su pecho, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-¿Alquilen tiene alguna palabra final que quiera decir?-Pregunto Body Master.

-Yo-Dijo Arturo-El amor en la vida real apesta.

-Amen por ello-Dijeron los tres hermanos.

-A la cuenta de 4-Dijo Body.

-1-Dijo Dimentor.

-2-Dijo Body Master.

-3-Dijo Multiverso.

-… 4…-Dijo Arturo.

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Cuatro disparos y el silencio reino en el lugar para siempre.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-El escritor grito sudando frio en medio de la oficina de su cuenta secundaria, con la respiración agitada, trato de tranquilizarse mientras veía donde estaba-Debo… Dejar por un tiempo el jugo de uva-Dijo tomando todas las botellas y latas tirándolas al bote de la basura-Es mejor el jugo de mango-Dijo antes de tomar un jugo de mango del mini refrigerador de su oficina, pero aun así seguía agitado.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios**

Hola… Espero que les hay gustado este primer fic experimental, perdón si decepcione a alguien que se esperaba un fic meloso, romántico, fluff y toda la vaina… Pero actualmente no me sentía con ánimos para escribir algo como eso, y pues base esto en una pesadilla que realmente tuve.

En fin, me despido y espero pronto poder darles algo más alegre.


End file.
